


Et Fluxus Temporis

by ShadowOA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOA/pseuds/ShadowOA
Summary: The new school year has started for the officers academy and all seems well. But when the house leaders are chased by a group of bandits, they notice something is off. The mercenary who saves them doesn’t even bat an eye as he kills the bandit leader effortlessly. And this is only the beginning of the strange events to come…
Kudos: 4





	Et Fluxus Temporis

**Author's Note:**

> A "Fifth route" fic

Green mist glows in a mostly dark crypt, the faint hums almost acting as a song. A large stone throne sits at the highest point, and two figures sit upon it, side by side. One a small looking green haired girl in odd robes, with pointed ears to boot. And the other, a young man not possibly older than 21 sitting beside her, clothing reflectant that of a mercenary. 

A sigh echos through the near silent area as the girl glances to her seat partner. “Do you truly think this can be the final attempt? Four times we have tried to save them, and four times...we have failed. I know like your father, some deaths have to be fated. Why not bask in what we have done and leave time as it is?”

“I’d agree...if only for the fact that each time I treated my journey like it was my first. I walked with the King, commanded the emperor, aided the taction...and even saved Rhea from herself. Yet none of these uprooted the main cause. The war was started because of them, all this was started...by those people. ...my own existence is because of them as well. Sothis if you weren’t killed I-...”

“Would not exist? Well, maybe not as you are now...but I suppose I see your point. And I also see what you wish to do. You want to prevent the tragedies that cause the war to even begin to blaze...do you not?” She asks, placing a hand on her cheek in question.

“I do.”

“Now that we are fused, it should become possible to turn the clock back farther. But...given your mortal body the risk is too high. As much as saving the prince from his trauma and the princess from her loss would alter the course of the world’s events to come...I cannot agree to doing this. Going back five years like we did three times before would be the safest option.”

The young man sighs. “So I am to teach yet again.”

Sothis chuckles with a sly smile. “You complain, but you did so enjoy being the favorite did you not? Our first time...how much you grew~”

“I will not follow the paths we did. Each leads to the death of those whom need to live. ...Sothis are we able to travel a bit father back than the day of the bandit attack?”

“Why do you say?” Sothis asks.

“Our hearts are one, are they not? You know very well why.” He smirks.

“I see. Yes gaining that information would be useful. Very useful indeed…”

The area glows a bright green as the duo envelop in a sea of sigils.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There they are! After them!”

Bandits charge a group of students, three standing in the way of their evacuation. 

“Lions make haste! I shall hold them off!” A lance is drawn.

“Eagles, meet back up at the classroom!” An axe is swung

“Everyone get back! I’ll join as soon as I can!” A bow is noced

They try their best to fight off the bandits, but something becomes clear to them. Or rather clear to one of them. 

“I think they might be after us, your royalnesses!” the archer points out, letting out a few shots at pursuers. 

“We need to make sure none reach the the town!” The lance user orders.

“Town...hey that’s a good point! There’s a village nearby…” The arcer begins to flee.

“Claude, just where do you think you’re going?!” The lance user follows him close behind.

“Lovely…” The axe user shakes her head, following suit.

As they head to a village, they see some Mercenaries already engaging. A blue haired swordsman already striking several bandits in succession. 

Claude whistles, impressed. “Gee, he sure seems useful.”

They run over to him and with one glance from the swordsman he nods. “You three were who I heard being pursued correct? I shall assist you all.” 

Cutting down the bandits, the Mercanary seems to be predicting their movements before they happen. Blocking strikes from some, but allowing each of the students to take their own down. 

Before long the leader goes to charge the axe user after seperating her from the rest…

Only for a sword to pierce his neck in an instant.

“You are not hurt...are you?” He asks, his voice unnervingly calm as he removes the blade and shakes off the blood that now covers most of it.

_ “As calm as ever, I see? Ah yes, this is the part where Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard all introduce themselves yes?”  _ Sothis giggles from within the young man’s head.  _ “I must say, it is like viewing a play.” _

It isn’t long before they’re all heading to the Monastary. But as they walk, Sothis and the young man note a change in how the three view them. 

Claude is on guard, most notably due to the swifness of the dispatch.

Dimitri is more intrugred than normal, due to the way it was handled.

And Edelgard….

_ “Perhaps she has become wary? Given what we did but a few moons ago, she should be. Ha ha!” _

The trio watch as the young man and his father head to see Lady Rhea, all three standing and watching.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Byleth, I must ask. How are we to do this? You chose the Blue Lions house, yet you know what lay on that path, do you not?” _

Byleth dresses into his night clothes with a silent nod.

_ “The One-Eyed Demon...should you allow things to continue like before...he shall become that beast once more.” _

“If my goal is to be achieved...I must play chess with fate. Sunday approaches, I must make my preparations then.”

The day approaches, and Byleth steps outside of his quarters and begins to head to the market. As he walks out, two people who room near him watch from his dorms.

“The new Professor seems to be in a hurry.” Dedue notes, a bit curious. 

“Perhaps he forgot to take care of something? I wonder if we could lend him a hand…” Ashe adds.

Byleth’s quickened pace takes him past the training grounds...where a worn out Sylvain is trying his best to sneak out. 

“I’m not sure about him just yet…” Sylvain mutters under his breath.

The door creeks behind him as Felix leans out and spots a quick glimpse of Byleth as well. “He almost single handedly took out a whole bandit gang by himself. While impressive...the details do worry me.”

“So! I think I should go investigate, later Felix!” Sylvain starts to walk off.

“Yes that might be wise and-HEY! I’m not finished with you!” The shorter male follows him, angered.

The duo follow Byleth, slipping through the crowds to remain unseen. They didn’t distrust him, per say, but something just felt weird.

“Heading all the way to the market, huh?” Sylvain whispers. “Why do you think that might be?”

“Who knows? Maybe he’s preparing for our upcoming mock battle...or just making sure he’s stocked…”

They then see him walk to the blacksmith, which only seems to peek their interest more. 

“Hold on...why would he need to come to the blacksmith?” Felix questions, eyes focusing closely. 

“I don’t know but-”

The both jolt a bit as hands grab them by their coalars. 

“This is where you two wandered off to…” A female voice sighs. “Caspar had mentioned you both left the training hall without even putting your sparing gear up and here I find you both stalking the professor.”

“Ingrid we were just-” Sylvain starts to state as he looks back to where Byleth is...only for him to be gone. “Huh?”

“Seems he left…” Felix sounds slightly defeated as he speaks.

“As should you both!” With that, Ingrid leads them back to the training hall, still aggravated by having to find them at all.

The following few days of freedom before the Mock Battle are filled with talk. The professor doesn’t make much of a point to approach the students, and spends his free time in his room. The faint smell of metal can be found from it, yet all people account it as simply his weapons being maintained.

When the mock battle arrives, Byleth’s command leads the Blue Lions to a near effortless victory. Once again showing slight coldness yet deep understanding.

“You all did well.” Byleth speaks to his class, the first day of instruction. “The mock battle proved to me where my focus should be on each of you.”

Turning to the chalkboard he begins to draw a diagram. “Now my first lesson will be a bit, unconvental to what most of you would expect. On the board I’ve drawn a simple ring. Do you know what typical use a ring has?”

Ashe raises his hand almost instantly.

“Ashe, go ahead.”

“Well it’s used as a symbol of marriage for one, but others possess minor magic benefits.” He explains.

“Good answer. But a ring can symbolize much more. While eternal love and combat are well in good, I wish to share a concept with you all.”

Byleth looks at each of his students, a serious look on his face. “Look amongst your fellow classmates, dear students. They are your brothers and sisters in arms. And while this might seem strange to say, I wish you all to picture rings that connect you all.”

“Rings? Tch, nonsense like that isn’t going to help any of us on the battlefield.” Felix rolls his eyes.

“ _ If  _ you would allow me to finish, Felix.” Byleth clears his throat. “The bonds you form with each other are vital to survival. My days as a mercenary meant that friendships would come and go just as fast as you could fire an arrow out of a bow. Rings were a symbol most of our company would wear, as a way to mark our corpses should we fall.” 

He removes his right glove, showing a shoddy looking ring on his finger. “While crude, this soon became a symbol for all of us. We knew it’s utility, but as a symbol it brought us closer and made us fight harder. Though some of us chose not to wear one.”

He reaches into his desk and pulls out a small box. “I spent some of my first few days creating rings for this exercise. But of course, like with those in my company, I will not force you to wear one. But those of you that do, I would like you to make note of the others who don a ring. When our next mission is finished, I would like to hear how you felt.” 

Ingrid raises her hand.

“Yes Ingrid?” Byleth asks.

“If the rings are optional, then is the grade for doing this solely extra credit?”

“Think of it...as a different approach to tactics. There is more to strategizing than just simply battle plans after all. Morale of troops is another factor.”

Everyone takes notes as Byleth goes on with the lecture. Soon the bell rings, signaling the end of lecture hall. The Blue Lions then make the choice to take a ring...or leave it.

Byleth gathers his papers as he observes the students who come up to the chest with a small smile. He notes Dimitri counting the rings.

“Pardon me for saying this Professor, but it appears you made more rings than we have students in our house.” He states. 

“Making sure I made enough, eh? How thoughtful. But yes, I guess I did make too many.” He looks at the box. “Tell you what, Dimitri. Since you seem to be the first one to grab a ring...why not hang onto the extras for me?”

“Me? Are you quite sure, Professor? I’m sure there’s someone who could better take care of them than me…” 

“Think of it as another part of the exercise. Hold on to the rings as best as you can, and should you lose them...well whoever finds it may find joy, yes?” Byleth shuffles papers as he speaks.

“And if I never drop them?”

“Well, then find someone within the house to give them to that didn’t take one initally.”

“Very well.” Dimitri nods, taking a ring with rough blue stones as well as the other two that caught his eye. One with red stones...and the other golden. 

Dedue follows Dimitri out, observing the rings in his legie’s hands as he walks. “Why pick those three in particular, your highness?”

“It is... hard to explain, If I am being truthful. They just seem to catch my eye is all.” Dimitri shakes his head. “These are only for the exercise however, so they should be seen as nothing more than that no matter how they look.”

Dimitri then takes a glance at Dedue and notes he took a ring as well. “I take it you took one as well, then?”

“Indeed. I would have thought it rude to not do so after hearing why the professor chose this for his first lesson.” The taller male nods.

“Using rings to mark the dead...huh? I wonder how hard it must have been for the Professor...growing up in a life like that…” 

Dimitri opens an empty satchel and places the extra rings inside. A faint glow coming from them.

Meanwhile, Sylvain sits in a bench with his right hand on his cheek. Felix is leaned up on the nearby wall with his arms folded.

“So he was just using the blacksmith to make the rings then?” Sylvain asks. “I mean it does make sense, but it’s still odd right?”

“It’s tactics. From what I’ve gathered, the professor was the tactical mind of his company. But using rings to identify corpses? I’ve never heard of such a practice done before ...and most of the rings in that box had black stones in them. Not gems, but just normal stones.” Felix’s brow furrows a bit.

“Maybe they’re reflective in a way? Lighting a torch or having sunlight hit the ring would let people know where the body is.” Sylvain suggest.

“Or give away your position in a sneak attack…” The swordsman retorts.

“...you do have a point. Yeah, it’s still weird. Makes me glad I passed on grabbing one.” The tall redhead puts his hands behind his head casually.

“The Boar took three.”

“Wait, he did?” Sylvain leans forward, almost falling off the bench.

“And the ones he took...were the ones I noticed as soon as the Professor opened the box. Red, Blue, and Yellow stones.”

“Strange...but anyone would go for something that catches your eye first. Even Dimitri.”

They both sigh.

“Maybe we’re worrying over nothing, Felix.” Sylvain shakes his head. “The Professor saved not only His Highness, but Edelgard and Claude too. Sure his way of going about it was brutal, but he’s a mercenary right? Maybe it was just the only way he could have diffused the situation.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Besides, the Professor probably prepared those three rings in advance before he knew what house he was going to teach in.” Felix adds.

“Think we can still nab one of those rings?”

“I’d rather not.”

As Dimitri heads to his quarters for the night, his satchel seems to have gained a tear...and as if on cue the golden ring falls out. Not that the Prince notices, as he’s already slipped into his room. 

Claude happened to notice the ring fall out. “Hey, Dimitri you-” But a closer look at the ring causes him to stop in his tracks. “That’s...strange.”

Carefully picking it up, Claude heads into his room and closes the door. He sets up his equipment and starts to closely examine the stones on the ring.

“Hm...never seen anything like this before. Why would Dimitri have this on him?” He takes a metallic tool out of a box and scrapes at the stone a bit as a test. He sees a bit of energy spark out of the gem, which causes his eyebrows to raise.

“Is it some sort of magic? Hold on...that stone wasn’t sharp a second ago.” Claude focuses, setting his tool down. “I swear it was as flat as a gemstone. Now it’s.” He touches the sharp stone with his right pointer finger, noting almost instantly that it draws blood.

“Yeah something is strange alright.” Claude goes to remove his finger from the stone, but notces he can’t.

“Did it embed itself in my finger? Great…” Claude uses his free hand to grab a pair of tweezers to attempt to remove it...only for the energy in the ring to spark again.

“It doesn’t want to come out..maybe if I flip the ring on?” Slowly, Claude pushes the ring over his finger and then tries to remove it…

Only for the stones all around the ring to embed themselves in the finger slightly, once again drawing blood.

“Tch, a bloodsucking ring huh? Maybe that’s why Dimitri wasn’t wearing it. If this is some sort of prank then I’m not laughing at all your princelyness.”

Claude sighs. Seems he can’t remove the ring no matter what he tries. Noting the time, the Deer house leader decides to turn in for the night.

The following day, Dimitri is seen messing with his right glove a bit as everyone starts to walk to class. Mercedes, taking note of this walks over to him.

“Is something the matter, Dimitri?” She asks, kind concern in her voice.

“Sort of. You recall the ring exercise Professor Byleth gave us, yes? Well I went to go make sure it fit right, and now the blasted thing won’t come off.”

“Oh dear. Perhaps it’s slightly too small for you then?” She takes a glance at his right hand. “Go ahead and take off your glove. Maybe I can try to remove it.”

“I’d hate to trouble you, Mercedes. But if you are insisting..” Dimitri removes his glove and shows her the ring.

“Hmm, it doesn’t look like it’s cutting off the circulation in your finger.” She points out, left hand on her cheek. “But it is stuck, right?”

She takes hold of the ring and pulls a bit. But it doesn’t even budge an inch.

“This is exactly what I tried last night. It’s like it permanently affixed itself to my hand…”

Sylvain walks up casually and nocies their fooling with the ring. He laughs a bit. “Is it stuck, your highness? I had a feeling they wouldn't be made right.”

Sylvain then tries his hand at removing the ring, but again it doesn’t budge. “Okay, that’s weird. Maybe we should just ask the professor?”

The three walk to the classroom, where Ashe and Annette are already seated and waiting. Dedue comes in behind them.

“There you are Mercie! I didn’t know where you went. One second we were walking together and then you vanished.” Annette laughs.

“Sorry Annie, Dimitri was having trouble with his ring from yesterday.” She explains.

“Is it stuck?” Ashe asks, turning around in his seat.

“Yeah, big time.” Sylvain nods.

Dedue takes a glance at the ring on his own finger.

“Dedue, were you able to remove yours easily?” Dimitri asks, curious.

“Yes. I had no issues taking it off.”

“So it’s just me then, huh..?”

Byleth walks in with Ingrid, the two dragging Felix into class. None of them look happy, to say the least.

“Thanks for your help, Profesor. He’d just run if I tried to drag him here on my own.” Ingrid sighs.

“Well I’m not about to have anyone miss a lecture here, so it’s no problem.”

Felix crosses his arms and sighs, some of the class giggling a bit as he takes his seat. 

“Now, before we begin today’s lecture ...does anyone have any questions from yesterday?”

Dimitri raises his hand, which makes Byleth smile a little. “Yes Dimitri?”

“The ring for the exercise. I went to put it on last night, and have been unable to remove it. I know it’s not much of a question, but would you know why it is?”

“Strange...I made them wide enough that it’d fit anyone.” Byleth wonders. “I’ll try to remove it after the lecture. It won’t affect your notetaking will it?”

“No Profesor, it shouldn’t.”

Byleth nods. “Any other questions? If not then we can begin the lecture.”

He starts to sketch symbols on the board. “Can anyone tell me what these symbols connect to?”

Annette raises her hand almost instantly.

“Annette.”

“They’re parts of spells! Every time you cast a spell, the magic is produced from it either around your arm or from a spell circle.” She smiles.

“Very good. Magic is something everyone can use.” Byleth holds out a hand and a small flame appears in it. “Some people only have aptitude for a certain type of spell at first. And that tends to be reliant on family history.”

The fire vanishes as he starts to write out the different kinds of magic. “Nonetheless, it’s imperative that you know how each spell functions. Not only so that you can use it, but so that you can use that knowledge against your opponents.”

He turns to the class. “Every spell has its boons and banes. Thoron, for example, has a great rech on the battlefield and it doesn’t take much to fell an opponent. But repeated use of the spell will wreck your body. Although the only way to counteract that is by training in magic so your body can better adapt. But even that can do only so much.”

Sylvain raises his hand.

“Yes, Sylvain?”

“So you’re saying if we want to take advantage of that spell’s self-damaging...we’d need to trick a mage into using it a bunch?”

“I wouldn’t phrase it exactly like that, but that is the general idea yes.” Byleth nods.

The magic strategy lecture goes on, as everyone takes notes and interacts with the lesson. Soon the bell rings, signaling the end of the lesson and as everyone leaves...Dimitri heads to Byleth to see if he can remove the ring.

“Hmm…” Byleth tries to pull it off, but just like Mercedes and Sylvain he is unable to. “This is strange indeed. Hold on..” He looks closely at the rings. “I don’t recall making a ring with Blue stones…”

“You don’t?” Dimitri asks, curious.

“Right. I only made ones with the black stones.” 

“Then why was this in the box?” The prince draws his other finger over the ring.

“You took three right? Can I see them?” Byleth asks, arms folded.

“Ah yes, they should be in my satchel right-” He opens it, only to see a hole right at the base of the bag. “Oh dear…”

“Did they fall out?” Byleth sighs.

“It seems so…”

They both seem to be at a loss. Where could the other two rings have gone? And who has them?

“Well, I sadly can’t do much about the ring Dimtri. Perhaps in combat it’ll break off naturally?” Byleth suggests.

“I suppose that will be my only hope, then.” Dimitiri nods. “Thank you for at least trying. If it does come off, I will be sure to give it to you to look at.”

“Alright. You have a good rest of your day, now.” Byleth waves as the Prince leaves the classroom.

_ “An interesting shift already, wouldn’t you say Byleth?”  _ Sothis chuckles.

As the students begin to walk around now that classes have ended for the day, mumblings of a new ghost story start to be heard. Mercedes, always one for a good ghost story, decides to ask around about it.

“They say a strange armored figure has been looming around the graveyard late at night!”

“He has runes all over his armor that glow in the moonlight!”

“He doesn’t even speak when you approach him. Yet you can hear gastly breathing echoing from his armor.”

Mercedes giggles, placing a hand on her cheek. “Goodness, this ‘Rune Knight’ sounds like quite the figure. But if he’s been spotted at the graveyard, it wouldn’t hurt to try to spot him would it?”

Late at night, in the graveyard. Mercedes thinks to herself that this sighting needs to be shared with someone. Maybe she could ask Anettee? Maybe bring another classmate along as well?

“I wonder if Ashe wants to join. He should be in the library at this hour…as should Annie.” Mercedes makes her way to the library, quietly excited about the idea of a ghost sighting. 

She finds both of them going over a book together, working on homework. “Annie, Ashe do you both have a moment?” 

Ashe looks up and smiles a bit. “Of course, Mercedes.”

“Well, I’ve been hearing rumors of a knight spotted in the Graveyard late at night. I’m sure you both have heard about it?”

“You don’t mean that ‘Rune Knight’ I hear a lot of the Golden Deer students talk about., do you? I’ve been curious about that myself.” Annette sets her qill pin in her inkwell as she talks.

“Oh yeah...that rumor.” Ashe nods a bit.

“Well I was wondering if you both would like to have a steakout near the graveyard to see if we can spot him. It’ll be fun!” Mercedes laughs a bit.

“To look for a ghost? Normally I’d turn it down, but no one has really confirmed this sighting to be a ghost. Plus even if nothing shows up, I hear there will be a full moon tonight.” Ashe smiles.

“So we either see a knight, or see a full moon at one of the best spots in the whole monastery! Sounds awesome!”

An annoyed sigh can be heard from one of the other tables. “Talk all you will about whatever plans you might have, but do it elsewhere. Other people are trying to study.”

“S-Sorry Hubert!” Ashe gulps. “L-Lets meet up at the knight hall tonight then.”

Everyone parts ways as Hubert watches them leave. He then takes out the ring with red stones. “Lady Edelgard asked me to look at this...yet nothing here has any information on the stones. Perhaps it’s just simply a ring like she suggested it to be…” 

He runs his gloved thumb over it as he looks at it. “Well she did acquire it first, so if there is no danger to be found...there shouldn’t be any harm in having it in her possession. As pointless as it might be.”

Hubert gets up from his seat and starts to make his way back to Edelgard, as another book is set down from another table.

“No harm he says…” Claude mutters. “That ring looked just like this one...something's fishy. And that Rune Knight rumor ...”

Night falls on the Monastary, most people living there have gone to bed. But as planned..Ashe, Annette and Mercedes all meet up at the knight hall.

“Are you guys set?” Annette asks, looking excited. Ashe nods, patting his bow on his back.

“Why did you bring your bow with you, Ashe?” Mercedes asks, curious.

“Well we don’t know if this could be someone hostile, right? I’m just making sure.” He rubs the back of his head.

“True. Well I’ll be ready to hit them with magic if it comes to it. Now lets go!” Annette grabs both of their hands and leads them near the overhang looking at the graveyard.

They quietly wait near the spot, as the moon rises high into the sky and illuminates the old bricks that covers the floor. Ashe tense up, slowly starting to have second thoughts.

Suddenly the air goes still, as footsteps approach from the west. The trio moves to another wall quickly and peek out from it, only to see the knight from the rumors.

A strange sword at his side, and pitch-black armor covering every inch...including his face. The armor seems to glow a strange purple hue as if reacting to the moonlight. He looks around him, before a faint chuckle erupts from him that is muffled by his horned helm.

“Show yourselves.”

The students freeze. How did he notice them? They look amongst themselves, wondering if they should. But the knight does not wait, drawing his sword.

“Reveal yourselves to me. I shall not ask again, children.”

They slowly come out from their hiding place as the knight stows his sword at his side once again. He looks at each of them over. While his eyes might be hidden behind his helmet, their cold stare can be felt on every inch of their skin. 

“The Crusher Dragon ...and the Aigis Dragon. How fascinating that two of you would be drawn to me.” He places a clawed hand on Mercedes’ face, which prompts Ashe to try to punch him...only for his fist to be caught.

“You are free from their curse, child. I see not why you defend those who bear the blood of beasts.” He throws Ashe to the side.

“Beasts? What are you talking about?” Annette asks, one hand behind her back as she preps a spell.

“Ah yes, history has been written over for you all...has it not?” He scrapes Mercedes’ face...drawing a bit of blood that seems to be drained right into his armor. Some of the runes on the armor then change to a blood red...before glowing green.

“Crests are not all you think them to be. They are from the goddess in a sense, but not in the way you were told.” He then lets go of Mercedes, and turns to Annette.

Mercedes uses the chance to throw a fire spell at the knight, only for it to simply burn the armor...before it seemingly repairs itself.

“W-What?” She gasps.

“Your blood is most ...interesting. It holds the potential to do things man normally cannot.” He puts a hand on Annette’s face and like Mercedes scrapes her cheek and the armor drinks the blood that flows from the cut. Another set of runes glow red, and then green...matching the first.

He releases Annette with a cold, almost emotionless laugh. Ashe fires an arrow as a way to protect the girls, only for the knight to draw his sword and deflect the arrow before seemingly appearing right behind him...like a spirit.

“Why fight what you cannot touch... _ Ashe?”  _

The young archer freezes in place, scared. Was he a ghost? A demon?  _ Both? _

He goes to turn around...only for him to be gone.

“He-He’s gone…” Annette gulps, holding her cheek where he scraped her.

“W-Well, we at least know the rumors were true correct?” Mercedes smiles.

“I say we just...try to head to bed. I don’t want to be here any longer than we need.” Ashe sighs.

Shaken, the trio heads to their dorms. But another figure was watching them from the shadows, twirling an arrow in thought. “That knight...his armor drained their blood. Just like this ring did to me. I wonder if the maker of that ring, and the knight are one in the same.”

The following day, the knights seem to be in a rush. People are running back and forth trying to figure out an event...and classes for the Blue Lions had suddenly been canceled for the day.

“Do any of you know why classes were canceled?” Sylvain asks, setting down his tray in the dinning hall. 

“Apparently, someone broke into the Holy Mausoleum.” Ingrid states, taking a sip from her drink. “Professor Byleth happened to be nearby when it happened, and without thinking he fought off the bandit. Some...knight in runed armor apparently.” 

“Why would the Professor be out at such a late hour though? I mean he stopped the thief right? But what was his original reasoning?” Sylvan messes with the food on his plate in thought.

“Well perhaps he was going to pray? I’d see that as the most logical.” Ingrid sighs. “But he did stop the thief, yes. But he was badly injured in the process. He took back the item stolen however...a sword.”

Felix looks up from his plate. “A sword? Strange…”

“It was a Relic.” Ingrid takes another bite of her food.

Both boys lean forward. 

“A sword...that’s also a Relic. Only one fits that bill that I know of…” Sylvain sighs with a slight nod. “The Sword of the Creator ...right?”

“I’m not positive, I’m not even sure if the information I got was accurate. But...the knight took a sword, and the Professor managed to stop him. Problem is...the one guard at the mausoleum...was killed. And the knight escaped.” Ingrid moves a strand of hair off her face as she speaks.

“If it is the Sword of the Creator, this could be a once in a lifetime chance to see such a blade in action. Or see it in general. Do you know where the sword is?” Felix asks.

“It’s apparently by the Professor’s side.” Dimitri speaks from behind Felix, which causes him to jump a bit.

“He’s resting in the infirmary right now, yeah? Maybe we can take him some food, see how he’s doing?” Sylvain suggests. 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Ingrid smiles. “I’ll go talk to the cooking staff and ask if they don’t mind me taking some to him.”

Soon the four head up, Felix keeping a bit of distance from Dimitri as they walk. They start to walk in, only to see Hanamen marveling over at Byleth. 

“Astounding! You say you took the Sword of the Creator in hand and were able to bring out it’s full power?” Hanamen laughs. “Then that must mean that I was right! The Crest that you hold must be the long lost Crest of Flames, once held by Nemesis himself! Oh you must allow me to study you more closely, Byleth. A Crest as exceedingly rare as yours-”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm at this...I truly do Hanamen, but I can barely follow you in this state.” Byleth laughs weakly. “Once I’m recovered, I’ll let you get another sample alright?”

“Well I suppose that is fair. My sincerest apologies, Professor Byelth.”

“Well you heard the man, sho! Out with with you!” Manuella swishes her hands like a fan as Hanamen rolls his eyes and walks out.

She then takes a glance at the doorway and notices the four. “Oh dear...how long have you kids been standing there?”

“Long enough to gather that the Professor has a Crest and can wield the Sword of the Creator.” Felix crosses his arms. “It’s barely been a moon and we’ve had all this happen…”

Ingrid clears her throat. “We came by to bring the Professor some food. He’s able to eat normally right now, correct?”

“Yes, eating as usual should be fine. He just got...stabbed a few times is all.” Manuela sighs. “I need to go pick up more disinfectant from my supplier. Since you kids don’t have classes, do you mind keeping an eye on your Professor while I’m gone?”

“You can count on us, Professor Manulea.” Dimitri smiles. 

She steps out of the infirmary and the four take seats in the room. Byleth looks at each of them with the faintest hint of a smile. “You four are too kind to come visit me like this.”

Ingrid sets the food on a nearby table for Byleth and he slowly sits up and eats. Felix sighs as he looks.

“I want to know about this bandit you fought. A lot of talk says he had strange runed armor, right?”

Dimitri looks at Felix a bit shocked. “Felix this is hardly the time for-”

“Well I’d better tell you four...just so you know who to avoid. This bandit..he’s that Runed Knight you hear the rumors about lately.” Byleth looks up at all of them. “His armor had strange green glowing symbols...runes as the rumors say. He had mentioned something about Dragons and the like, remarking that he wanted my blood most of all.”

“Your..blood? So what is he, some sort of vampire then?” Sylvain questions.

“No. It’d be better to call him a swordsman serving the Dark Arts. How he fought, how he countered me...had I more control over the Relic I could have easily shattered the armor he wore. But it sounded like he had already gone after other students before heading to the mausoleum.”

“He did? Do you know who, Professor?” Dimitri questions.

“Mercedes and Annette it would seem.” Byleth responds. “If you see that knight please promise that you will run. Nothing I am currently aware of can prepare you all for such an encounter.”

“I’ll think about it.” Felix looks to the door, noting Jeralt coming in.

“Hey can you four step out for a moment? I need to talk to your Professor about something.” 

They nod and step outside, Jeralt closing the door behind him. 

“So...that Rune Knight, what do you three think about him?” Ingrid asks.

“Seems to me he’s going after people with Crests. The Professor, Annette and Mercedes all have them, after all.” Sylvain sighs. “I’d question why, but I think I might already know.”

“He knows something about the Crests that we don’t.” A new voice speaks up, which causes everyone to look.

“Claude, eavesdropping are we?” Dimitri folds his arms.

“Does it still count as eavesdropping if I saw our new friend attack Mercedes, Annette and Ashe?” Claude leans up against the opposite wall.

“Ashe was there as well?” Ingrid seems shocked.

“Yeah, they were talking in the library about checking out the rumor and, me being curious as well I followed. When the knight showed up, he drained their blood using his armor...and it made his runes or whatever they are react. Which means…”

“He’s after Crest-bearing blood.” Dimitri finishes.

“Exactly. I would have said I was shocked to see armor that drains blood, but I think there’s a connection here.” Claude holds up his right hand, showing the ring Dimitri dropped.

“So that’s where one of the rings went…” Dimitri sighs. “Let me guess, you can’t remove it can you?”

“Yeah. Because it’s embedded deep in my finger. It seems to like blood somehow..I took a look at it and the material it’s made out of is deceivingly simple. As if it was made to fool someone into thinking it was just your average stone.” Claude points out the stones.

“So what you’re implying is that these rings were planted by the Knight?” Felix asks. 

“That’s precisely what I’m saying.” Claude sighs. “This ring has some sort of Dark Magic tied to it.”

“Then perhaps we should strike a deal.” A female voice speaks. 

“Aaaand now Edelgard is here.” Sylvain states, a bit shocked. “Wait look she has one on too!” 

“You have the last one?” Dimitri asks.

“Yes. I never put it on my finger, but I woke up and found it on nonetheless. No spells I nor Hubert know can get this thing off. And if Claude is speaking the truth, then these rings are going directly for our blood.”

“Well, we’re kinda all stuck in this situation, aren’t we? Teach got attacked, a few crest holders got their blood taken, and we’re pretty much trapped with these rings. I’d say a truce in rivalry is in order.” Claude holds out his hand. “If we each ask the rest of our house members to cover ground in the monastery, we can figure out at least something right?”

“I hate to agree with you, but given the potential risk to the safety of everyone here I cannot afford to hesitate.” Dimitri grasps Claude’s hand.

“We know next to nothing about our enemy, what they plot, or who they really are. If this goes unchecked, there might be no way to stop them. I’ll accept this truce.”

The three shake hands. 

Soon, all the members of the three houses are informed of the temporary alliance. Not that it truly changed much for most, as several people have already gotten to know one another at least somewhat. 

Ashe starts to head to the library, thinking that there could be books on the stones Claude mentioned. Stepping into the room, he finds Ignatz at a table with a stack of books.

“I’m guessing we both had the same idea then?” Ashe asks, laughing a bit.

“Oh, Ashe! Yes it seems so.” He casually gestures to the chair next to him and Ashe takes a seat.

“Any luck so far?” 

“Sadly, no…” Ignatz sighs. “The books we should be looking for are books on Dark Magic, right? Well according to Claude most books that go into deep detail on the subject are either kept by the professors, or taken by Seteth to be destroyed. Depending on the exact contents.”

“Does he truly destroy the books, though? Hearing that might just be a way to keep student from digging in his office.” Ashe thinks out loud. 

“Well yes, that could be the case. B-But sneaking into his office and digging through it might risk us getting kicked out of the academy.”

“I never suggested we sneak in.” Ashe folds his arms on the desk and lays his left cheek on them as he speaks.

Ignatz breathes a sigh of relief. But Ashe seems to not be done talking.

“But, if we can’t dig up any information from the books here...we might not have a choice in the matter.” He seems serious as he speaks.

“Right…”

As the two archers continue to talk, they notice Byleth walk into the library. He’s limping slightly, but he seems determined to get back on his feet fast. The boys seem happy to see him so headstrong, if it is also worrying.

Then he sits down and opens a book. Ashe gets curious, and focus on the book’s cover. It’s black and grey, with strange symbols on it. Yet how it’s done...it seems familiar to him. The book seems to have no title, at least not on the cover itself, so naturally his focus shifts to the spine. 

It’s written in a language unfamiliar...it looked like English, but… “Resuscitatio Mortuorum”?

“Strange..” Ashe states aloud.

Ignatz sets a book between the two of them with a heavy thud, shaking Ashe's focus back to their conversation.

"Maybe we could check this book before we try  _ that. _ " The bespeckled youth states.

As the duo begin to read through the book Ignatz grabbed, Ashe's lingering curiosity hangs like an umbrella over his head. Why would Professor Byleth read a strange book like that?

Elsewhere in the monastery, Sylvain is talking to other students and monastery staff about the rumors linked to the Rune Knight. Yet the more he hears, the more fanatical the stories get.

Leaning up against the outer walls of the mess hall, Sylvain seems to have quietly given in. Only for a delicate finger to tap his left shoulder.

Glancing beside him, he sees an annoyed looking Dorothea standing there.

"Giving up already, Sylvain? Edel, Claude and Prince Dimitri expect us all to get this intel before anybody else can get as hurt as the Professor." She sighs.

"Aww you're worried for me? I'm touched by your caring heart m'la-"

"Save it. Right now, you should be focused." 

Sylvain nods. "Alright. Well if that's the case, why not compare notes. I'm sure you've got at least some leads."

Dorothea smiles big, a giggle coming from her. "I do, although I'm not sure how useful it would be in the long term."

"Anything has to be better than the rehashes I've gotten…"

She pulls out a journal with notes and starts to read them outloud. 

"A few people have spotted the knight in several locations that are seemingly random. Outside Professor Jereza's room, near the monastery vault, and near the gazebo. In each location he seems to be studying something about the area in which he is at, but vanishes almost instantly upon being seen."

"Given what his last few actions have been, it's safe to assume that he knows something about those spots that we don't. Anything else?" Sylvain asks.

"Well someone claimed to have seen his face. Though when I asked him to describe it, she suddenly had issues recalling."

"Strange...but we do know key points now to guard. Only issue is, it could be bait…" The redheaded runs his fingers through his hair.

Hilda walks up, a smile on her face. "Yeah. But we could use it against him~ Sorry, I was listening in the whole time and I have a feeling if we give Claude this information...we might be able to catch our bad guy."

"This is going to turn into one of his infamous schemes...isn't it?" Dorothea is already dreading what may come. 

"Unfortunately, it might be the case. Well he'd have to run any plan by Dimitri and Edelgard so…" Sylvain mutters.

"Come on then you two! We gotta gather everyone ASAP and figure out what to do."

Four hours pass, and Claude has everyone gathered in the Golden Deer classroom. 

"Alright, so we've managed to dig up some major information in just one day's time. Let's go over what we know."

Hubert looks over his own investigation notes. "From outside inquiries, I've been able to deduce that the knight does prowl around the nearby villages. But has been spotted in Rimire Village more than any other."

"And within the monastery, he's been seen in a few key locations. But no reason found yet." Sylvain states.

"Someone spotted him near Seteth's quarters." Caspar shrugs. 

"And someone else saw him without his helmet on." Dorothea states. 

Dimitri leans forward in his seat. "Truly? Do we have a description? Knowing who to look for would make this easier."

"Sorry your highness, but apparently the witness had trouble recalling." 

Dimitri lets out a sigh.

"Hmm...if the memory issues is caused by dark magic, then one could simply reverse it to get what we need." Lysenthia states.

"But doing that would pose too much risk. We only have the one witness, and if the spell is messed up even slightly it can and  _ will  _ cause major brain damage." Hubert rebuttals. 

"We'd need to unmask him ourselves then. But he moves too fast to grab…" Ashe shakes his head.

"Well with our normal approach, yes. But what if we bait him?" Claude suggests. 

"I don't like where this might lead…" Edelgard sighs.

"Hey at least hear me out before judging." Claude shakes his head. "So he's been seen in new places right? That's obviously to bait us. But if we can use that bait against him, we can capture him and unmask him."

Claude starts to sketch something on the board.

"If we divide up into different squads, guarding the areas he's been spotted at..we can use torches to signal when a squad has him pinned." 

"And how can we guarantee that?" Dimitri asks.

"You're no stranger to hand to hand combat I hear, Dimitri. Am I right?" 

"Correct. I don't tend to go unarmed but I can handle myself if I were to be."

"Could you be guaranteed to hold down our knight then?"

Dimitri nods and Claude smiles. "But we need more options. Caspar, Raphel both of you need to be prepared to possibly do that as well."

"So we'd need to separate so we'd have these three in different groups then to best even our odds of capture…" Hubert states.

" _ Buuut  _ there's a problem. While there are three locations, our combined number is huge." Hilda points out, outstretching her arms for emphasis. "If I was sneaking around and saw a huge group of people guarding a place, I'd turn around and flee."

"We need decoy squads then." Edelgard suggests, looking at everyone. "Split up into smaller groups and fan out. Cover ground and help capture him."

“Three to a squad would be practical, I’d wager.” Lindhart yawns. “However those rings you three are wearing still have me curious.”

“Blood draining jewelry...there has to be something more to them then just simply taking that…” Lysenthia thinks to herself.

“Don’t forget that he’s also been spotted near Seteth’s Office and in Rimire Village.” Edelgard reminds the group. “We’ll want to put squads in those locations as well.”

Felix raises his hand in volunteer. “If you need someone to guard that location, I can.”

“Anyone else wish to be with Felix’s squad? Keep in mind you’ll have a higher chance of encountering the Knight if you do.” Claude asks, sketching out a rough map of the monastery.

“I’ll go!” Caspar says almost instantly. 

“Well I’ll go as well, as will you Sylvain.” Ashe smiles.

“Whoa whoa why are you volunteering  _ for _ me?” Sylviain is caught off guard.

“Actually that works perfectly.” Claude starts setting up squad charts. “Keeping a balanced team is key. But keep in mind, none of you are healers.”

“I’ve been recommended to start practicing Reason by Professor Byleth. Apparently during a test ‘Mortal Savant’ came up as my goal to work for.” Felix leans back in his chair. “It’s not healing magic but it’s something right?”

“Teach sure likes to make sure you all know your stuff huh? Well then yeah, this works fine. We’ll need a squad in the library as well.”

“Hmm...Lysenthia. You and Lindhart should be among that group.” Hubert looks around the room. “And if we want to keep balance...Ignatz was it? You as well.”

“Y-Yes sir!” The young painter jumps to attention.

“Still a bit lopsided though…” Claude sighs. 

“I can go.” Dedue offers, slightly raising his hand in vollentier. 

Edelgard grants a solid nod. “That will work. I’m guessing we’re keeping this as four per area?”

“Yes, but only areas of interest. Aside from the locations we know of, the Graveyard was where he was first spotted.” Claude leans back in his chair.

“But isn’t the entrance to the vault right near the graveyard?” Dimitri points out, arms folded. “The squad that guards that location should also in turn be guarding the vault.”

“We can’t stretch ourselves too thin as well.” Lindhart places a hand on his left cheek, trying his best to stay alert. “If we waste too much numbers guarding two locations close together, we allow for a weak point. And a missed opportunity.”

“Well then whoever goes for that location has to stay on high alert, alright?” Claude then starts to go over the remaining spots of interest.

One by one, the teams are split up. Night soon falls on Fodlan and everyone is in their places. A slight cool breeze blows over the monastery, as if the goddess herself knows of what may come to pass.

  
  


In the hallway of the second floor, Caspar taps his foot impatiently. “Is he gonna show or what?”

“Relax, Caspar. There’s only a slim chance he’ll appear here after all.” Ashe states in a hushed voice.

“Actually...it’s more likely he  _ will _ appear here.” Felix adjusts himself from his hidden position near the infirmary's door. “Think about it. Beyond this way, the chambers for the staff is here. Aside from Professor Byleth, it’s where a lot of key people in the monastery are.”

“And a floor above us, is where Lady Rhea, Seteth and Flayn reside.” Sylvain adds. “I guess in a way, we’re in the most key location out of all of us. You think Claude knew that though?”

“I think he and Hubert both were aware…” Ashe sighs. “Keeping a reserve squad in the library was probably their way of making sure we had backup.”

“Well if we work fast, we won’t need ‘em right? We just capture the bastard and-” Sylvain quickly puts his hand over Caspar’s mouth. 

“Shut up, I hear someone.”

The quiet sound of metal footsteps echo in the halls. The tense feeling seems to slowly drain the air from the four. Felix’s grip on his steel sword tightens. Caspar squirms out of Sylvain’s grip and grabs his axe.

Aside from their quieted breaths...all they hear is the slow clanking of boots. Ashe lines up a shot...knowing full well that it won’t do any damage. Sylvain grabs his lance and waits for the arrow to be let loose.

With a quick snap of the bowstring, the steel arrow strikes it’s target. An annoyed grunt can be heard as the scraping sound of a wicked blade being unfurled from a sheathe echos. 

The four come out of hiding and form a tight circle around the knight. Felix smirks.

“Alright, let’s do this!” He charges and begins to exchange sword strikes with the knight. The sword he’s using gives off a sickening dark magic feel. Every blow brings with it sparks of that energy. Is it a Relic? Or is it a cursed blade?

Sylvain tries to take advantage of the distraction by lunging at the knight, only for him to be knocked backwards by a kick. “Damnit! This guy’s no joke…”

“Be careful you two...keep in mind what he’s after!” Ashe loads another arrow.

“Annoying…” The knight manages to overpower Felix, backhanding him and knocking the swordsman to the ground before placing his foot on his chest.

“Oh no you don’t! AAAAAGH!” Caspar tackles the knight while he’s off guard, pinning him down as best as he can.

“You got him!” Ashe smiles, laughing. 

“Never celebrate before your victory is truly within reach.” The knight raises a free hand...and snaps his fingers. Black smoke seems to surround the area.

Dedue notes the smoke from the doorway of the library. “The main squad is in danger.”

Ignatz shakes Lindhart awake as they along with Lysenthia rush behind Dedue and head to where the smoke is. 

“I can hardly see!” Lysenthia calls out. “But this isn’t fire, I know that much.”

“Sylvain? Felix?” Ignatz calls out.

“This is dark magic...false fog to be exact.” Lindhart states. “Our knight must have used it as a getaway...but given we can’t seem to find our friends….”

“They must have been taken.” Deude sighs. “We must light the torch. This needs to be reported to the house leaders…”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
